House of Leaves
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "It may be the wrong decision but fuck it, it's mine." Astrid, her name meant divine beauty. That could mean so many things. She could have had a beautiful soul, a beautiful mind, a beautiful body. To Spock, she had all that and more. - Dark themes later on, May or may not follow the exact plot of both 2009 and Into Darkness - -
1. Chapter 1

_**To You, In Two Thousand Years**_

* * *

_Knowing my luck, you will still be as beautiful as you are now, in two thousand years. If you live that long, you deserve to keep your beauty. Of course, in my eyes, there was never a moment when you did not deserve it but if you have fought for that long, it should be your reward. To remain the same. Not like I could see you ever changing, ya know? You know how you are, and now I am just rambling._

_This was why I didn't want to do this when I was drunk, but it was the only way I could get up the nerve to do this. I know you won't see it for years, or you could have snuck a peek after I fell asleep. Either way, I don't care. _

_So, to you in two thousand years:_

_I never regretted a moment with you._

_I never regretted anything I told you._

_I never regretted anything I showed you._

_I never regretted the all of me I gave you._

_I never regretted admitting anything to you._

_I never regretted letting you hold me while I cried._

_I never regretted letting you see me at my worst._

_I do not regret anything that transpired between the both of us and I hope I live long enough so that this written sentiment will not be needed. I hope I will live long enough to be able to tell you this on my own, sober and on my own two left feet. I admit my faults and you accept them so easily, I just have a hard time burdening with you more of me. You know, you're in the shower right now? I can hear you humming to yourself. It doesn't even sound like you, but I know it is you._

_There are so many things I have seen from you that no one else will ever see and I am truly grateful for the insight into your life._

_I thank you._

_I thank you for all of the tender moments._

_I thank you for all of the support._

_I thank you for all of the ways you made me feel special._

_I thank you for everything._

_This is very difficult for me, as you know, to admit such deep stuff. Even you have admitted more faster than I have. Thank you, for putting up with my shit. I can hear you cutting off the water right now, so I'm wrapping this up. I don't need you seeing me doing this or I won't hear the end of it. I guess the best way to end this is to say that I love you, even after I have been gone for two thousand years._

* * *

**_R&R please, flames and praise alike are welcome. I would love feedback to know what I should do.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_To those confused on that first chapter, it was not Spock talking. I accidently forgot to add the last few sentences in that chapter and it would have made understanding that a hell of a lot easier but oh well. A young Jessica Lange is how I picture my OC Astrid. I have a link to a picture on my profile, you can check if you want._

* * *

For a moment, Astrid is dizzy.

For a moment, Astrid is flying.

For a moment, Astrid isn't feeling anything at all.

Her head lolls back, eyes fluttering closed and her lips parting with a slight gush of air coming through the teeth. Her head sways back and forth for a moment and then she gives up all together, her back connecting flatly with the hole riddled mattress beneath her. Her lips part further, a shuddering gasp coming from between her lips and then she opens her eyes. They are half lidded and lost, hazy.

Astrid isn't there.

There is no one in there, just a hollow shell right now.

Astrid didn't even know where she was anymore. She had an inkling that this apartment was hers, but she can't be sure. She knows she hadn't been here the whole time, she knew at some point that day she had been in someone else's bed, trapped beneath their burning skin, her own as turned up as an open flame. She doesn't really care, but there is a sober part of her that is begging for some sort of stability to keep them to this world, this plain. It doesn't want to go flying, it wants to stay anchored to gravity, but it isn't there to help her and Astrid's physical being doesn't want to try and help.

Another shuddery, stuttering, breath climbs through her throat and Astrid sits up again. This time, everything is different, but nothing has changed all at the same time. There are still dirty clothes lying across the floor, the sheets are still bunched up at her side and the lights are still off – save for a random candle placed in front of her. She stares down at the flame for the longest time, hypnotized by its dancing with the air thumping from her air conditioner.

When she looks up, just over the edge of the flame, Astrid screams.

She scrambled back over her mattress, the springs digging into her palms and her naked rear end, as the face grins at her. That grin does not belong on his face, and that is what truly terrifies her. She screams again as the face rushes towards her, like a mask on a gust of smoke, and she raises her hands to prevent it from hitting her face.

Astrid is just seeing things.

As her heart slows its beating, she lowers her arms and then notices she is alone. He is not there, whoever he is. There is no one there, on the other side of her candle and she is…alone.

* * *

Her hair is curled perfectly, the strands an almost off-putting shade of gray and her face is completely placid. She sits on the edge of a dingy motel bed, a thick figure seated to her right. Her eyes shake as his fingers run across her shoulder, brushing her hair back from her painted face and she can hear his rapid breath in her ear. Her hands are folded together in her lap that is barely covered by the cheap turquoise cocktail dress. Her shoulders shiver as his skin touches her and she blinks slowly, hearing the sound of a buckle being undone beside her.

"Pretty…"

He sounds like a caveman, and Astrid thinks of him in that way. Every man she had come into contact with in the past few years had been the same. They had been nothing but technically bad breeding stock. They had no applicable skills, no physical or mental appeal but they somehow had an overflow of cash that Astrid desperately needed to survive.

He lays her back against the bed and she doesn't resist. She doesn't help him in anyway; she just stares blankly up at the ceiling. As she does every time. It is not a long process, a few grunts and groans, a few murmurs of pleasure and soon enough he has passed out to her left. She waits, waits for his breathing to lengthen, stretch, and then she is gathering her clothes. As she tugs them on in the bathroom, she doesn't dare glance at her reflection. It is not something she wishes to see in a situation like this.

She steps out into the darkly lit motel room, pausing with a hip cocked and a heel digging into the plush, maroon shag carpeting and her eyes narrow to his thick waist khakis. Astrid glares at his form on the bed and bends down, snatching the wallet that is peeking out of the back pocket and she opens it. There is an impressive amount of money in there, and a picture of two pretty babies and a tall woman at his side. They are all smiling, and the woman's belly is swollen with the sign of another life to the picture. Astrid's heart swells in anger and she almost considers not taking what she wanted, she considers not depriving the others of this money. But she takes all, leaving behind ten dollars for the cab he will need to get to the nearest pay phone, to call someone and tell them he needs to be picked up. He didn't come in his own car, he didn't need anyone seeing his familiarity in a cracked parking lot.

As she stomps to the door, Astrid doesn't glance back. The room will mean nothing to her by the time she gets home. She will have forced it away, to the darkest corners of her mind, and it will all be over and done. Her heels click against the pavement of the second story and she refuses to look back when she hears a woman's scream. She blocks it all out, wrapping it up into a ball to put it away. Locked in her own Pandora's Box.

* * *

Being intoxicated is more than a rush to Astrid.

It is a fucking rocket ride.

Her hips sway heavily against the beat of the music, the tall curved glass in her hand has a violet liquid seeping from the rim but she doesn't care, even when it hits her shoes. Her fingers are pulsing in numbed pain but she continues to snap the fingers of her right hand above her head. She had just gotten her tattoos finished on her fingers, a wave of goldfish, and she was not supposed to move them until the next day. Well, two drinks before even walking into that parlor and that whole plan was already out the window before it was even spoken.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt hands land on her hips and she whipped around, her free hand taking a firm grip on a stranger's wrist. She twisted it backwards, gaining a delicious cry of pain from someone's lips. And then she saw that face grinning down at her and rolled her eyes, letting go of his wrist. She lifted her glass to her lips and took a slow, leisurely sip from it.

"What the hell do you want, Jim?"

He laughed. "You make it sound like I'm a little parasite."

"You are," she sang, pursing her lips as she swayed her hips again. "Now what do you want?"

He hummed and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her scowl but she didn't push him off. That was a losing battle with Jim. "Just saw a pretty face through the crowd, thought I'd come and introduce myself."

"You're a fucking idiot," she tilted her head back and slurped up the last bit of her drink. "Now seriously, what'd you want?"

"Wanna talk about this outside? Don't feel like yelling out a whole conversation."

He had a point. They were getting a few stares right now. Honestly, Astrid didn't care if they stared or not but if Jim asked you to step outside, you step outside. He only asked you to do that when it was something important. Astrid sighed and nodded, her eyes going wide as Jim pulled her towards the exit. Her heels slid a few times, catching on the sketchy concrete floor and she dropped her glass halfway to the door. It shattered under people's feet, the crunching of the glass almost as loud as the music, but no one but she paid any attention to this. They were busy groping each other and holding someone against them.

Astrid frown and then went limp in Jim's arms. "See what you're taking me away from?"

He laughed as he stepped out into the cold air. Astrid stumbled to her feet, arms flailing at her sides for a moment as her heels wobbled under her weight. "A good groping," Jim mulled that over for a minute. "You're right, I'm a cruel human being."

Astrid nodded. "You are, that you are," she smiled at Jim. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

He stared at her with wide eyes for a moment and then he snapped his fingers, grinning. "I'm joining Star Fleet!"

It was Astrid's turn to stare at him with wide eyes. "S-Star Fleet? Jim are you for real?"

He nodded enthusiastically and then leaned back against the wall of the club, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm for real," he scratched at his chin. "Got into a fight last night at a rinky dink pub near the house and ran into a Star Fleet captain. Pike."

Astrid's eyes sparkled. "R-Really? You ran into Captain Pike," he nodded, cautious of her stuttering. She grinned and threw herself at him, almost choking him in a hug. "Jim that's amazing!"

He squirmed in her hold and managed to get her off of him after a few minutes of fighting. She was bouncing on her heels in excitement. "Calm down already," he adjusted his coat. "Never seen you get this excited over anything other than happy hour, what's that all for?"

Astrid shrugged. "Well, for one he's a famous Star Fleet Captain, one of the best and well," she shrugged a little, looking to her right when she heard a few hoots. There was a small group of over-enthusiastic men grinning at a woman passing them. Animals. "Star Fleet is sort of like…a new beginning you know," she looked back up at Jim. "You can be someone totally different. Everyone gets a second chance."

His eyes lingered on her for a moment and then he cleared his throat. "Well, how about you come with me?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you come join Star Fleet with me? You sure as hell need a new beginning more than I do."

He was right.

Jim was always right.

She hesitated, swallowing the lump in her throat slowly and she swayed a step back, pointing at him with a sore finger. "How'd you get so smart?"

He shrugged. "Guess I get it from my father."

Astrid smiled at that. Jim wasn't her best friend, he wasn't her boyfriend, he was barely even someone she would call a friend but for some reason, since he met her three years ago, he had been trying to look out for her and her best interests. Even if she didn't like those interests. It was hard just letting him near her, but here he was smiling at her and pulling her from a club she was having a lot of fun in. She didn't know whether to thank him or punch him.

Astrid nodded numbly. "Sure…I'll join Star Fleet with ya. But what if we get on separate ships or whatever?"

He shook his head and threw an arm around her shoulders, steering her towards his bike. What the hell was that thing called again? Astrid couldn't remember through the alcohol. "We won't, I'll make sure of that. What would you do without me around?"

"Get fucked up for a change," she muttered. "Why are you taking me to your bike? My car is over that-a-way," she pointed over her shoulder.

Jim looked over his shoulder and then down to her. "I don't see it."

Her eyes shot wide and she whipped around, stumbling forward and then she groaned loudly, slouching down to the ground. "That's not fair," she screamed to the lit sky.

Jim chuckled and crouched down beside her, helping her back to her feet. "I know, but oh well. One less thing to take care of before we go to Star Fleet, right?"

She glared at him as he helped her onto the bike. "Suck my big toe, Jim."

He leered at her as he started the bike. "It would be an honor," when she chuckled he pulled out onto the highway. "Wanna see something amazing?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. "Sure, why not."

* * *

Astrid flopped down onto the thin grass, marveling up at the hue of the sun that was beginning to peak over the mountains. "This is beautiful!"

Jim slumped down beside her, leaning back on his hands. "Yeah, I guess it is," he stared up at the ship-in-progress, watching sparks from welders fluttering down. "Think we'll be on that ship when it's done?"

Astrid, having closed her eyes, opened them again with a placid face. She folded her arms behind her head and stared at the ship. "I don't know…perhaps," she lolled er head to the right and stared up at Jim. "You're really excited about this aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he shrugged slightly. "Never actually thought I would get the chance to die in space like my old man."

That's right. Jim's father died five seconds after becoming captain. Astrid didn't say anything else, she just looked back up at the magnificent ship above them. Astrid had a love for space, but it was mostly the beauty she was in love with. The stars. The way they lit and changed the sky's colors, making it seem purple or even red when it wanted to. But she had never really considered going into actual _space_. That was never really an option for her type of person, meaning the completely useless type of person. She didn't have any real applicable skills. But if she went to the academy, they would help her with that.

"I just don't want this life to follow me," she muttered.

It took him a moment, but eventually, Jim agreed. "Yeah," he reached up and rubbed at his sore jaw. "You and me both."

This life, it was just a hassle.

* * *

_Not much, really just an introduction to my character Astrid and her and Kirk's relationship._


	3. Chapter 3

_These first few chapters may be a bit sloppy and I will acknowledge it. They are sort of supposed to be like this, showing how erratic Astrid is and everything_

* * *

He had dark hair, so close to black it was often mistaken as much. His eyes were a warm and dark brown that swallowed the pupil into nothingness. His eyebrows, though traditional, were often criticized and laughed at until he turned his eyes on troublemakers. Then, the subject was never touched on again.

His name was Spock.

Commander Spock, to those with formality and brains in-tact.

Astrid had both of those things, but the sad fact of the matter was that she was too hungover to really give a rat's ass.

As she turned into the empty classroom – it was too early for anyone else to have arrived yet – she was stopped with a firm hand on her should. She lifted her head and then cringed, he had his hand on her shoulder, but unfortunately for her, he also had a thick mass of her hair trapped under his fingers. He noticed this rather quickly and removed his hand, clearing his throat and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yo," Astrid muttered, trying to pass him.

But he wouldn't let her. "Ms. Lennox, you have apparently failed to realize what is wrong with this picture."

She looked up at him with a furrowed brow and then noticed his eyes. She looked down and then a lazy look struck her features. "Oh…it seems I forgot to wear a shirt today."

She had failed to put on the traditional red sweater and had instead left her blue sequined, spaghetti strapped tank top on – which she had fallen asleep in thanks to Kirk and Bones. Spock raised an eyebrow at this. "How did you not notice this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she sighed and then smiled at him. "Let me have one of your shirts."

He was struck still for a moment. Had he heard her correctly? "Excuse me?"

Astrid nodded. "Come on, just let me borrow one from the closet over there," she pointed to the sealed door on the opposite side of the room. "I know you have spares, uptight spotless bastard. So let me wear one of them until lunch."

"This is ridiculous."

"I didn't hear a _nooo_."

"Now you are putting words in my mouth."

She smiled slyly. "That's not the only thing I would like to put in or even near your mouth, but seriously before everyone files in here. Help a girl out."

He raised an eyebrow at her again and then sighed. "It is a Commanders uniform."

"Then I'll play commander today. Come on, hurry!"

"No, Ms. Lennox."

Astrid grumbled. "Call me Astrid, commander."

"I will call you what I please."

"Ooh, someone's getting a bit snippy."

"Astrid?"

Spock and the aforementioned man looked to the door where Lieutenant Uhura stood. She had both hands placed on either side of the doorframe and had her hair in a perfect braid over her right shoulder. She was not, however, wearing the traditional uniform. Instead, she was wearing a plain white button up and a pair of blue jeans. Astrid leered at her and Uhura gave her a scolding look.

"Hey chickadee," Astrid cooed. "Have you met Commander Spock?"

Uhura's eyes flashed to the half-Vulcan in question. "Yes, at the introduction ceremony," she looked pointedly towards Astrid. "What are you doing with that shirt on?"

Astrid looked back to Spock. "He won't let me wear one of his shirts."

"Excuse me?"

"God," Astrid sighed. "It's like you two are twinsies. Look, I know there are spares in the supply closet, just in case. He won't let me borrow just one until lunch, when I can go slip back into the dorms."

Uhura sighed and stepped into the room. "Commander Spock, it would be best to simply give her one of the spares. She will either disrupt class if you don't and I know for a fact she will not leave you alone about it. She's my neighbor."

Astrid beamed at Uhura. "You're so helpful!"

"I'm trying to save our teacher heartache," Uhura mumbled, watching Spock walk to the supply closet.

"Hey, it's not like I want to wear one of Mr. Uppity's shirts," Astrid grumbled. "But Jim and Bones kept me out all night, they supposedly _forgot _we had Saturday morning classes."

"How do you forget," Uhura asked as Spock passed Astrid the black button shirt.

"Several glasses of alcohol help," Astrid grinned as she buttoned the shirt. She smiled tenderly at Spock and then bowed gently. "Thank you sir, this will not happen again I can promise you that."

He grumbled for a moment, eyes flickering to the door where he saw his students ready to enter. He pointed at Astrid. "Be sure that it does not," he lowered his hand and walked briskly to his desk. "Now students, please be seated," he looked back at Uhura. "Ms. Uhura, I assume you are not joining us for class today?"

The young ebony skinned woman watched Astrid for a moment longer, sighing when she saw the young blonde wink at two male students that whistled at her as she passed them. She wiggled her fingers at them and skipped up the steps, sliding into a seat beside one Jim Kirk, who had his head down and was groaning loudly. Uhura blinked back into reality and then looked over at Spock, who was waiting patiently for her answer.

"O-Oh," she could feel her cheeks heating up gently. She was such a ditz today. "No sir, I am helping Professor Lange with his dissection lecture. I should go now."

Spock nodded and turned to the board at his back. "Yes you should, good bye Ms. Uhura."

She stared at his back for a moment, listening to him begin his own lecture and then she turned to the door. She braced her right hand flat against the doorframe, catching Astrid's lazy smile focused on the front of the room and rolled her eyes. Uhura wasn't a real friend of Astrid's, but she did socialize with her enough to know what that smile meant and Uhura felt she should warn her that it would never work. She should give up before she even started.

* * *

Astrid stared out the windows of the cafeteria, slowly grinding a piece of lettuce between her teeth. As she swallowed she looked back down the small black bowl that held plain lettuce and sighed, pushing around the green leafy bits. She was alone for lunch, Bones too busy for a break and Jim was off trying to find some red head he was busy stalking. Astrid had to give it to him, when Jim wanted to be he could be quite efficient.

Even if it was when he was looking for booty.

"Ms. Lennox."

Astrid sighed and looked up at Spock. "Listen, didn't I tell you to call me Astrid?"

He was not fazed. "I believe you said you would have the article of clothing you borrowed early today in my hands by lunch."

Astrid stared at him, tapping her fork against the side of the table and then she sighed in anger. "Fine," she pushed herself to her feet. "I'll give you back your stupid shirt."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she began to work on the buttons of the shirt. "Heightened level of anger, what for?"

She glared at him through her bangs. "Don't worry about it," she snapped.

"I am not worried, simply curious as to why you would be so aggressive when I gave a simple request."

She huffed but said nothing else and jerked the jacket off of her body, throwing at him. It hit flatly against his chest and Spock watched it flutter to the floor as a few sets of eyes turned on him and the angry student.

"There you go, there's your stupid fucking shirt," she grabbed her books from the table. "I'm taking the next class off, don't really think you will give a fuck either way."

Spock did mind, she was in his class next block. He watched her retreating figure for a moment, watched her aggressively push a male student out of the way and then he followed behind her. If she acted in such a way, it was a reflection on his own being. He was her only professor for the moment, she was in introductory courses and that meant she had to have just one professor. He, unfortunately, was the pick for the young blonde. Her references had said she was a very bright student and Spock had to agree, but right now his confidence in that intelligence was wavering.

He caught her against the concrete of a building near her dorm, having called her name at least a dozen or more times before then. She stared up at him with wide eyes, anger still simmering there but she was more focused on the way he blocked her path.

"Let me pass, Commander Spock," she muttered.

"Are you mad?"

Her brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"Are you mad," he asked again. "Angry? Crazy? Are you just ignorant?"

Her eyes widened a fraction more. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Your rapid change in moods and tendencies is grating my nerves, Ms. L-"

"Call me Astrid, Spock!"

The air grew tense, the murmur of students passing barely even background noise right now. They stared at each other with firm lips, Astrid's hands shaking around her books while Spock was completely stoic, immobile, unmoving and lingering. He raised his chin further into the air, breathing in and out deeply a few times before he closed his eyes.

"Fine, _Astrid_," her body relaxed but not enough to notice. He opened his eyes again, calm once more. "Do you have any problems mentally?"

She snorted and reached up, brushing a strand of hair back over her shoulder. "You wish that was half the problem," her eyes fluttered around his face. "Look, just let me take the next block off and when I g-"

"You will not be coming back, Astrid."

Her eyes widened again. "Wh-What?"

Spock shook his head and walked past her. "I will not allow you back into my classroom until you have a mental evaluation and I deem you fit for public interactions. Until I can find a suitable medical officer, you will remain on campus within the proximity of my office or your dorm."

Astrid sputtered in her place for a moment and then whipped around, taking a rather firm hold of Spock's upper arm. He paused, left foot hovering above the concrete as he looked down to inspect her hold. Her jaw trembled and she stared at her own hand, letting him go and taking a step back. He turned back to her fully, brow slightly furrowed in aggravation. Very rarely did he get so flustered, but she was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. If he didn't know any better, he would say the 5'6" blonde had some kind of spell on him, but that was far past illogical.

"You can't do that," she sputtered. "I-I have things I need to do tonight, if I don't get them done then there won't be a need to just _find _a medical officer, I will be in the medical wing for a few weeks."

"Why do you say that?"

She stared at him for another moment and then she swallowed thickly, turning away from him. "Never mind," she whispered. "I will do as you have instructed, _sir_. I hope you have a better day without me in your class."

Spock watched her back again, as her heels clicked sharply against the concrete, until she was out of sight. He did not trust her to stay on campus, but he was not going to watch her every move. He wasn't going to force her to stay in her dorm, it was mostly a suggestion, but it was a suggestion that was in her best interest. She would not stay on campus tonight, she would roam the city for a moment and after – if – she would return, he would begin to search for someone to evaluate her mental condition.

Astrid was painfully smart, Spock knew that, and he would not let the talent she had be wasted on a life of ignorance and odd jobs she would surely partake in. Spock was always one to support intelligence wherever he found it and it just so happened that Astrid Lennox was the project he was currently supporting.

* * *

_It was all just…so fuzzy._

_She blinked, but she saw nothing. Nothing but blurs and blobs that moved around the edges of her vision, not daring to reach the center._

_She reached out, fingertips brushing against something smooth, something cold, and she opened her mouth to speak. But her gums were flooded with an awful taste and something squirmed against her teeth. Her eyes shot wide and she reached up, scrambling for a hold on her throat, nails digging in, trying to get the things out. _

_But it was a useless endeavor, all she did was marred her pretty neck._

* * *

Astrid opened her eyes to a cold ceiling.

Her body was stretched flat across her bed, fingers curled in the sheets and she looked to the right. Her roommates bed was empty, perfectly made. She was alone tonight. Astrid sighed and closed her eyes, lolling her head back upright. She grunted as pain shot through her neck and her brow furrowed. She rolled onto her side, standing from her bed and she walked over to the bathroom, pulling her shorts from the swell of her ass where they were stuck with sweat.

She turned on the light in the bathroom, emptied her bladder and then she walked to the mirror. She kept her back to it for a moment, contemplating what could possibly be wrong without having to touch her. Judging by her dream, she knew what it could be. She doubted that was an actual dream, though it felt like it. She had problems like this in the past, she would believe a moment to be a dream but it was never such a thing, it was an actual incident.

As she turned to the mirror, she found it was what she thought.

There were marks up her throat, thin from her nails but noticeable. She would have no choice but to stay hidden away for a few days. She would have to listen to Commander Spock. She stared at the mirror for another moment, leaning forward with a grip on the edge of the counter. She rocked on her heels for a moment and then grit her teeth, slamming her right fist down onto the counter.

"I'm such a fuck up…"

She jumped when she heard a knocking at the door and she whipped around. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She took in a few breaths and then hurried into her room, bouncing from her right foot to her left before she said fuck it and answered in her underwear. Jim raised an eyebrow at her and Astrid sighed, letting him in.

"I thought you were someone important," she grumbled.

"You're so sweet," he fell back on her bed. "What the hell are you doing up?"

Astrid glared at him. "Jim, you're the one coming to my dorm in the middle of the night. You have no room to talk."

He shrugged. "Anyway, who was that pointy eared bastard messing with you outside the cafeteria?"

Astrid crouched down in front of her dresser, opening the bottom drawer, shoulders tense. "So you saw that?"

"Well, yeah."

"He's our teacher Jim."

"Really," his brow furrowed as Astrid plopped down on the edge of her bed to his right, lifting the small bottle of vodka to her lips. "Eh, I'll forget anyway. I'm not in those classes anymore."

Astrid looked over her shoulder at him. "Huh?"

He nodded. "Got my classes switched."

Astrid groaned. "So I'm alone when I go back…great, thanks Jim."

"Oh come on…wait a minute, what do you mean _when _you go back?"

Astrid hesitated, picking at the label on her bottle. "That pointy eared bastard won't let me into any classes until I have a mental evaluation. So I'm stuck on campus until he says I can go back into his class."

"But you left earlier tonight."

Astrid clenched her fingers tightly around the bottle. "Yeah, well he doesn't know that," she finished off the small bottle in two gulps. "Alright Jim, get out."

"Huh," he sat up.

Astrid stood and walked over to a small bin in the corner and dropped the bottle inside, hearing it shatter. Weak ass bottle. She looked over at Jim with a tired look. "I gotta get back to sleep in case he found an evaluator. Don't need to be half asleep during all of this."

Jim stared at her with his mouth quirked in the corner and then sighed. "Sure I can't stay here?"

"Why would you want to?"

He grumbled. "Can I?"

He didn't want to answer her. So something happened, Jim didn't want to be alone tonight. Astrid had to admit, she didn't want to be alone either. But she wasn't particularly fond of Jim Kirk in any situation near a bed. "Keep to Lidea's bed and we'll be ok."

He grinned and jumped over to the bed, kicking off his boots as Astrid burrowed under her covers. "Why were you up, Astrid?"

She opened her eyes to the edge of her pillow, blinking slowly, and then she closed her eyes again. "Go to sleep, Jim."


End file.
